Alejandro
by RealMariana
Summary: Resistir é inútil.   Resistir a Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez é um erro sem tamanho.


Lá estavam frente a frente, dois seres vestidos inteiramente de branco. Eram Arrancars. O homem, de espetados cabelos azuis olhava firme para a figura a sua frente. Vários centímetros mais baixa e de longos cabelos escuros, a moça relutava em sustentar o olhar endereçado a ela. Quando finalmente tomou coragem, ela encarou Grimmjow e finalmente falou:

_ Não dá. Essa situação não pode continuar.

_ Já mandei você parar com isso. Mas que merda! Por que fica insistindo em me largar?

_ Eu sei que você gosta de mim, e eu gosto de você. Mas que futuro podemos ter?

_I know that we are young._

_And I know that you may love me._

_But I just can't be with you like this anymore._

_Alejandro._

_(Uh uh uh oh oh oh uh oh oh) (2x)_

_She's got both hands_

_In a pocket._

_And she won't look at you,_

_Won't look at you._

_She hides true love_

_En su bolsillo_

_She's got a halo around her finger._

_Around you._

_ E precisa pensar nisso agora?

_ Tenho certeza que você vai encontrar alguém melhor que eu. Melhor que uma simples fraccion.

_You know that I love you boy._

_Hot like Mexico, rejoice._

_At this point I gotta choose,_

_Nothing to lose._

_ E se eu não quiser? E seu quiser você?

Ela se afastou dele devagar. Não podia se entregar a ele novamente, não era certo.

_Don't call my name._

_Don't call my name, Alejandro._

_I'm not your babe._

_I'm not your babe, Fernando._

_ Me esqueça, Grimmjow. Me esqueça.

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch._

_Just smoke my cigarette and hush_

_Don't call my name._

_Don't call my name, Roberto._

_Alejandro._

_Alejandro._

_Ale-ale-jandro_

_Ale-ale-jandro_

_Alejandro._

_Alejandro._

_Ale-ale-jandro_

_Ale-ale-jandro_

_ Então olhe nos meus olhos e me diga que não me deseja. Diga que você só me usou. Vamos, diga!

Grimmjow agarrou o braço da arrancar e a forçou a olhar em seus olhos.

_Estou esperando. Diga!

_ Me solta, Grimmjow. Está machucando!

_(Just stop. Please. Just let me go. Alejandro._

_Just let me go.)_

_Você não quer isso. Está estampado na tua cara mentirosa.

_Você não sabe o que eu quero... _ Ela mentiu.

_She's not broken._

_She's just a baby._

_But her boyfriend's like a dad, just like a dad._

_Draw those flames that burn before him._

_Now he's gonna find a fight, gonna fool the bad_

Ela o amava mais que a vida. Sabia disso. Sua medíocre existência o desejava a cada momento, a cada olhar, a cada palavra trocada. Mas não podiam ficar juntos. As ordens que recebera eram bem claras: Se afaste de tudo e todos. Morra na solidão. É o que você merece.

_You know that I love you boy._

_Hot like Mexico, rejoice._

_At this point I gotta choose,_

_nothing to lose_

Grimmjow soltou o braço dela, mas deixou uma bela marca. Uma marca para ela não se esquecer. Só não desistiria daquela peleja, daquele corpo tão facilmente.

Gentilmente, o que não era do seu feitio, ele começou a afagar os cabelos dela. Sua mão desceu até o rosto, onde depositou um beijo delicado. As carícias foram aumentando. Ela tentava resistir, em vão.

_ Pare com isso, Grimmjow. Por favor.

_Don't call my name_

_Don't call my name, Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe_

_I'm not your babe, Fernando._

Ele não deu ouvidos ao que ela dizia, e começou a despi-la, para despir-se em seguida.

_ Não adianta resistir agora. Se não resistiu a mim antes, não vai fazer isso dessa vez. _ Ele sussurou baixo no ouvido dela.

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch_

_Just smoke my cigarette and hush_

_Don't call my name_

_Don't call my name, Roberto_

_ Não. Não faz isso! Eu... Eu não quero.

_ Mentirosa. _ Ele sussurou novamente.

_Alejandro._

_Alejandro._

_Ale-ale-jandro_

_Ale-ale-jandro_

_Alejandro._

_Alejandro._

_Ale-ale-jandro_

_Ale-ale-jandro_

O corpo trêmulo dela finalmente se entregou. Resistir era algo impossível desde o começo. Desde o dia que pusera os olhos em Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, ela sabia que seu destino estava bem ali. Mesmo passando por outros braços, mesmo provando outros beijos, mesmo estando longe, ela jamais poderia se esquecer dele. E como a boba apaixonada que era, se rendeu a ele mais uma vez, se se importar com o que viria depois. …

**FIM**


End file.
